Field
This invention relates generally to aging, refining and agitating alcoholic beverages, and more specifically, to a beverage multi-tool.
While devices for use with beverages are known, individually and in combination, a need exists for a simply-constructed beverage multi-tool capable of enhancing the flavor of an alcoholic beverage after the beverage is withdrawn from the cask and bottled, while acting as a stopper, pourer, aerator, muddler and shot measurer in addition to the flavor-enhancing properties.
Description of Previous Disclosures
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,423 (“Herzfeld”), incorporated by reference herein, discloses a device for aging wine including a wooden rod constructed of oak (e.g. white oak, including quercus alba and quercus bicolor) having a stopper end and an opposing end which extends into the wine to attempt to obtain aging qualities similar to those obtained in a wooden cask. The device is limited to use with a 5 gallon carboy, and has no provision for pouring or aerating liquid from the vessel into which it is inserted nor the ability to act as a muddler.
WIPO Patent Application Publication WO 2011/141773 (“Veggerby”), incorporated by reference herein, discloses a plug fitting into a container with a rubber-like tightening arrangement and circumferential ribs for obtaining a seal between the device and the bottle, the device capable of aerating a beverage from within. The disclosure has no ability to act as a muddler, does not offer a vent or breather tube, does not enhance the flavor of the contained beverage over time, has no shot measurer nor is the tightening arrangement designed for retaining the shot measurer.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0156345 (“Agarwal”), incorporated by reference herein, discloses a device defining a liquid passageway for a liquid flow from a bottle, a barrel lumen for admitting airflow as a vacuum break and having a sealing gasket for frictionally retaining the device in the bottle. The device has irregularly shaped internal channels that would be difficult to construct from oak in a one-piece arrangement, offers no means for changing the flavor of the liquid in the bottle, and has no ability to act as a muddler.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D221,201 (“Gordon”), incorporated by reference herein, discloses a combined drink muddler and sipper designed for use as a straw for an already-poured beverage. The disclosure is silent as to the ability to act as a bottle stopper, aerator or flavor enhancer.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,523,019 (“Drobot”), incorporated by reference herein, discloses a stopper style pourer including aeration and an air supply channel to balance loss of fluid. The device has no means of enhancing the flavor of the contained beverage or muddling.